


Dream Come true

by CieloSora27



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieloSora27/pseuds/CieloSora27
Summary: What if Romeo receives the letter? will they have a happily ever after?





	Dream Come true

**Author's Note:**

> This story is like an essay, I guess. And this is my first time doing this, so forgive my grammar and such. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> (Is someone gonna read this??) Nah.

Third person's POV

You see in every story it is only decided by two endings, the first one is the happy ending and the second is a sad ending. In the story Romeo and Juliet written by William Shakespeare, it is decided that they will have a sad ending to stop the feud of the Capulet's and Montague's. However, we like happy ending so we seek and find an alternate ending for the story. Here is my alternate ending.

 

The letter was received by Romeo in time. He goes to the tomb of Juliet to wait for his beloved to wake up. While going there he encountered Paris, the person who is destined to marry Juliet. 

" You imbecile! How dare you set foot on this sacred tomb of my Juliet! You must perish!" exclaimed Paris. " I wish not to hurt thee. For you are important to my beloved but if this is what you want then I shall fought you 'till one of us is no longer breathing." Romeo said.

And so they fought until Romeo killed Paris. He then go to Juliet, to see her awake staring the moon and the stars.

He walked to her slowly. Juliet turns her head to Romeo with a smile plastered to her face.

when Romeo reaches her, he kissed her. They kissed until there is no air left for them to breathe. They put their forehead against each other and murmured the word ' I love you'. The friar saw them. and told them to go and don't turn back.

While holding each other's hand, they ran and ran until they are no longer seen by the friar.

The Prince arrived with The Capulet's and Montague's. The Friar explained everything to them. 

They called a truce. 

2 years after 

Romeo and Juliet after hearing the news came back to Verona, their old home. They were seen together by villagers informing the Capulet's and Montague's. They introduced them to their new son. The product of their forbidden love but brought the two enemies together.

And they live happily ever after. Just like A Dream Come True.


End file.
